


I Think I

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Art, Love Confessions, M/M, Misplaced Anger, POV Third Person Omniscient, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Remus fancies Sirius, but Sirius isn't really out of the closet, despite being technically out of the closet to his closest friends. Sirius fancies Remus, but he's too afraid of being rejected to put his heart on the line. There's only one thing to do: talk it out and hope things don't get messy.





	I Think I

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the piece of art is broken, which is why the art is included in the fic. The fanart was originally posted by Jellyfish on Deviantart back in the 2012/2013 era. I presume they deleted their account sometime between then and now. If anyone knows if the artist has put this piece up somewhere else, I would love to include a proper link and proper credit to the piece. 
> 
> That all being said, I still really like this piece I wrote back in the day, and it's not archived on here, so I figured I'd make sure it was transferred here from tumblr _shifty eyes_ just in case. Keep in mind that I wrote this when I was... y'know. Fifteen.

“You okay, Moony?” Someone’s voice startled Remus out of his thoughts, and he looked up, finding Sirius watching him. The corridor was empty save for the two of them, and Remus blushed slightly against his will.

“What’re you doing here, Padfoot?”

“You’ve been so distant, and I heard you leave the dorm, so I-“

“You followed me.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“You shouldn’t be.” The words sounded harsh, even to Remus himself, and he regretted them immediately.

“But I am.” Sirius walked over to him, leaning against the wall.

“Pads…” Remus began, but Sirius interrupted.

“Is it a guy?”

Remus hesitated before nodding. He’d come out to his friends as gay in their fourth year, and it was their seventh now. He didn’t hide it... He didn’t have a reason to. Sirius, on the other hand, had come out as bisexual two years prior, and still acted as if he wasn’t.

“You want to talk about it?” Sirius asked him. Remus closed his eyes briefly.

“I think… I’m in love with someone. But I know he doesn’t love me back.” Remus bit his lip as he admitted this to the very person he was in love with. He knew Sirius didn’t really acknowledge the whole _bi_ part of his bisexuality, which is why he didn’t want to straight-up tell him.

Sirius blinked, a sudden wave of jealousy overtaking him. But he forced it down, reasoning with himself: He’d never gone out of the way to make his feelings for Remus known. He was too afraid of being rejected.

“Have you talked to… him?” Sirius asked, and Remus shook his head fervently.

“There’s no point,” he shot at Sirius, who looked a little hurt at the tone but hid it quickly.

“Why not?”

Remus just shook his head. “It’s… never mind, Padfoot.”

“Remus, don’t just brush me off like that.”

“Sirius, I don’t have anything more to say to you right now.” Remus turned to go, but Sirius grabbed his shoulder gently and he turned around again.

__“What!”_ _

“Please calm down, I’m only trying to he-“

“It’s  _ _you__ , you great prat!” Remus yelled at him, face a twisted mixture of anger and pain. Sirius’s eyes widened.

“What-?”

“ _ _You__ are the one I’ve been in love with, you idiot!” Remus pulled away from him. “But you don’t even care, you just treat me like a  _ _friend,__  and that’s all we are, and that’s all we’ll ever  _ _be!__ ” Years of pent-up emotion poured themselves out of Remus as he yelled at Sirius. “And it’s bloody  _ _stupid__ , because I can’t stop hoping that it’ll be more than that, and then when you came out and told me, because I’d  _ _understand,__  yeah, I understood just  _ _fine!__  And you’re bloody ashamed of liking blokes, and you act like you don’t, and it  _ _hurts!__  But I keep telling myself that maybe, just  _ _maybe__ , the great Sirius Black can get his head out of his arse for more than a minute and figure his shite out, and then he’d figure out that I’m bloody in love with him, but he doesn’t, because he’s too much of a b-“

Remus’s rant, which Sirius had stood there and absorbed, was cut short by Sirius lunging at him, pressing him roughly against the wall. Remus gasped, and then Sirius was kissing him hungrily. Remus succumbed to the kiss in seconds, pressing back against Sirius and tangling his fingers in Sirius’s long locks. Sirius let out a moan, shifting slightly so that one of his legs was between both of Remus’s. He made as if to pull away and Remus grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back in, the wolf surfacing briefly as he ran his tongue over Sirius’s lips.

They finally broke apart, both of them red-faced. Remus was the first to speak.

“I… uh… Thank you,” he mumbled intelligently, and blushed deeper. Sirius looked at him and let out a little laugh, burying his face in the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“I think I’m in love,” Sirius giggled. “Thank you, he says…”

“Sorry, I… that was stupid,” Remus said embarrassedly, a little smile on his face. Sirius grinned into his shoulder.

“ ‘s okay,” Sirius murmured. “Thank you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Wolfstar tbh. These kids were my LIFE back in the day. 
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
